Mephistopheles
Mephistopheles is a demon as well as the first Crossroad Demon ever, he is a member of the Council of Hell . Biography Birth Mephistopheles is born in the Garden of Eden as one of the very first humans . He is one of the humans presented by God when he asked angels to bow before humans . Meeting with Lucifer He sees Lucifer after the latter fall and is turned into a demon by Lucifer . In Hell Mephistopheles is a member of the Council of Hell . Like Cain, he go to Earth and makes contracts . Meeting with Heylel He joins the Team Equity . Personnality Mephistopheles is surprisingly kind for a demon, he hates Lucifer, he is a member of the Council of Hell but don't really do anything with that position . He always keep his promises . Powers and Abilities Powers * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Mephistopheles is an extremely powerfull demon, he fused with the Demon Tablet and, so, become almost as powerfull as an Archangel . ** Demon Physiology : Mephistopheles is a powerfull Demon . *** Crossroad Demon Physiology : Mephistopheles is the first Crossroad Demon . **** Super Strength : In all Hell, Mephistopheles is almost unsurpassed in raw power, he is, in fact, only exceeded by the older members of the Council, however, in all the world, Legion is surpassed by the Alpha Monsters, the First Sphere of Angels as well as the Primordial Entities, after fusing with Tablet, only the Archangels, the Shards and the Primordial Entities can overwhelm him . **** Smiting : Mephistopheles is also able to smite humans, demons and angels, the only difference is the fact his smiting's light is red . **** Super Speed : He can move very fast . **** Super Stamina : He needn't breath, drink or eat **** Immortality : He can live for an infinite amount of years . **** Immunity : He is immune to diseases, to Angel Blades, to all bladed-weapons and to Demon Blades . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Entities : The First Beings can instantly kill him . * Archangel-Level Beings : Any entity equal to an Archangel can, but with difficulties, kill him after fusing with the Demon Tablet, before that, they could instantly kill him . * First Sphere of Angels : They can very easily kill him, after fusing with the Demon Tablet, every angel apart from the Archangels is weaker than him . * Alpha Monsters : They can easily kill him . * Higher Demons : The Archdemons, Cain, the Kings of Hell, Barbatos, Amon and Lilith can kill him, after fusing with the Demon Tablet, only the Archdemons are able to kill him . * Titans : The Titans can heavily hurt him as they are equally powerfull, they could instantly kill him if Mephistopheles hadn't fused with the Demon Tablet . * Primordial Beasts : The Primordial Beasts can heavily hurt him as they are equally powerfull, they could instantly kill him if Mephistopheles hadn't fused with the Demon Tablet . Weapons * Primordial Weapons : The First Weapons can kill him . * Archangelic Weapons : The weapons of the Archangels can kill Mephistopheles . * Angel Swords : The swords of the Members of the High Council of Angels can kill him . * Demon Swords : The swords of the Council of Hell can kill him . * All-Killing Knife : The All-Killing Knife can kill everything except six things in all creation, Mephistopheles is not one of them . Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Strongest of Species Category:Team Equity